


Chaos

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Fanart, Handcuffs, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Keep your shit on your own side, Black!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few months back, sshg_hub over on livejournal did a meme that I created a crafty thing for: At Home. I've been considering for a while whether I could do anything similar for other pairs and, because I can't get the idea out of my mind, here's one for Sirius/Severus.  
> I chose a crafty thing for these two because, while I really like the idea of them together, I am nowhere near confident enough writing Sirius to do a fic for them. Yet. :)

 

This is the finished version. I hope which side belongs to which character is clear, but just in case: right is Sirius, left is Severus.

Details:  
Firstly, the big book on Severus' side is an old thing I got secondhand. I removed the cover (the bow tie and cases up the back almost cover the sticky tape stains!) and cut the inside of the pages out. The golden colour of the outside pages comes because I glued the pages together to allow the inside to be used as a secret stash box.

The bow tie is mine.

A lot of the potions have been re-used from the previous post. The red and all the green ones on the left are in the other post (At Home, which is on my Ao3 account). The silver potion is a glass jar filled with glitter and covered with hot glue. The hot glue was then coloured with a silver sharpie. The teeny jar next to it with the metal bits is something I'm working on for a steampunk necklace. All the 'bits' are is pieces from the inside of an old watch that broke so I smashed it and used the broken parts, plus a couple of tiny beads. The purple jar up the back is actually also from the other post as well, but back then it looked black. I poured most of the glue out and re-filled it with more clear glue. The result is a very pale purple.

The cases up the back are jewellery boxes. The larger one has all sorts of old coins that I've collected and couldn't be bothered emptying out, because I figure Severus probably has collections of little, weird things. The red and yellow ones are decorative only, but I can just picture Sirius 'gifting' Severus with his House colours in containers.

The snake is a present Sirius gave him and he is not allowed to throw out.

For Sirius' side, I figured that he would totally be a gambler. The cards are miniature ones that I found secondhand. I've been told they give them away on aeroplanes, but I have no idea, having never flown myself.  
The chess piece is from an old travel pack.  
The die is a really old one that I want to eventually wire-wrap and use as a charm.  
The mahjong tiles are a bracelet. Again, secondhand.

The keys are mine. The keychain-thingy says "It's a great day, watch some bastard stuff it up!" I got it when I was about 12, I think, so that explains the condition.

There is another little bottle just behind the keys. It's just black glitter.

I can see Sirius as being... not necessarily flamboyant, but something close to it. Hence the pride stuff. The bracelet inside the belt is handmade and I wear it all the time. It's memory wire with glass (read: fake) white pearls and rainbow nylon in macrame pattern holding them together.  
The heart in the handcuffs is also handmade. It's nowhere near what I would normally show people, but it just seemed to fit with these two. It's foam strips covered in hot glue.  
The bracelets down the right-hand corner are mine. The red and gold bracelet on top of them is also handmade.  
The rings beside them are cheap, but I love them. The chain moves, which is brilliant for someone like me, who fidgets a lot.

We're just going to pretend the dog tag says "Snuffles", not Bob the Dog. :)

Sunnies and belt are both mine. So are the handcuffs.  
I think that's it. Any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
